


一瓶性转药水引发的血案

by santushichuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 《魔法界有毒吧》番外小车车时间线七年级，战后+婚前内含女体狗子与伪百合，雷者自动远离
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	一瓶性转药水引发的血案

“乖。”  
客厅沙发上，一头柔顺长发披在背上、仅有末梢处带着点弧度自来卷的少女正以一个侵占意味十足的姿势将黑色卷发的美艳女性困在身下，看似清冷而禁欲却被隐约泛着妖异红色的瞳孔暴露了情绪，而被压住的女人无论从气场还是身量都明显比她要占优势，可不知为何却红着脸显得异常局促不安，本应推开少女的双手只顾着牢牢护住自己难掩春色的胸前——不仅没穿内衣，那一对丰满挺翘的乳球已将本就紧紧绷在身上的外衣给生生撕裂出一条口子，甚至从指缝里隐约可见两点令人口干舌燥的嫣红。  
“……”  
身形较清瘦的少女不动声色将这美景尽收眼底，轻轻俯身时不经意让长发从肩头滑落，末端如羽毛轻拂过对方胸口裸露在外带着黑色纹身图案的肌肤，女人顿时发出一声惊喘，看着前凸后翘性感得要命怎么看都是斩男无数的角色，结果却面对如此轻微的刺激就跟敏感的小动物般瑟缩了一下，生涩的反应跟惑人妖精般的外貌产生了违和感十足的对比。  
“……噗。”  
反倒是双臂撑在她上方貌似走清纯路线的长发少女始终不为所动，甚至在看她那青涩别扭的模样时鸽血红般的赤瞳没由来漏了一点促狭的笑意，身材火辣的黑发美女瞬间炸毛：“笑个屁！我看你是胆肥了小家伙——等这该死的药效一过——”  
“嘘。”  
一根葱白笔直的纤纤食指压住了两瓣柔软嘴唇，克莉丝多再度俯下身往下压了压，面无表情而郑重其事地说道：“叫老公。”  
小天狼星：“………”  
他、严格来说此刻应该是“她”才对，遭人暗算一世英名毁于一旦、误服了韦斯莱把戏坊人气商品——性别转换药水的布莱克家族唯一继承人，额角正以肉眼可见的速度冒出无数砰砰直跳的青筋，操着一口沙哑低沉的性感女声怒吼：“克莉丝多·史密斯！你给我等着！”  
克莉丝多：“嗯，我等着。”  
说完，她还真的毫不犹豫从她身上爬起来让到一边，甚至顺手从茶几抽屉里拿出指甲钳翘着二郎腿修起了指甲，徒留某位因维度暴增撑坏上衣的黑发美女懵逼着维持仰躺姿式好几秒才回神，后知后觉忿忿哼了一声拽过毯子遮挡凉风飕飕的胸口，结果正好看到少女“嚓”一声，毫不留恋将右手食指那自打用家政魔法代替一切劳动后养护得极好、圆润边缘泛着玉一般光泽的指甲给齐根剪秃的画面。  
“你这是干什么？”即使刚被人坑过，小天狼星一看到这个还是下意识心疼了一下，毕竟某些时候小家伙纤细漂亮的手指无力地扒拉着他的手臂娇弱求饶的样子——简直令人欲罢不能。然而克莉丝多就在她不满的瞪视中如法炮制将右手拇指中指也剪得光秃秃，还不紧不慢用指甲钳背面的搓条仔细磨去尖角，闻言似笑非笑扭过来看了他一眼，语气意味深长：“还是剪了吧，我怕弄伤你。”  
小天狼星简直不明所以，且不说大家都是巫师受点小伤一个愈合咒就能解决的问题，就算偶尔在床上弄狠了惹得她挣扎反抗，在肩上胸前留下浅浅抓痕更是不痛不痒徒增情趣，怎么就达到“怕弄伤”的地步了？  
也就是一晃神没留意，再睁眼就看见克莉丝多的脸近在咫尺，正眨着红宝石似的眼睛无辜又带着点勾引望着他——哪怕表情再冷静不惊，眼睛颜色的转变也是她已然动情的铁证，这么长时间以来他早就对此十分了解。小天狼星虽然觉得她特意剪短指甲小题大做，但又想了想小家伙说到底还是为了他好，于是不由心底柔软一片领了情，自然而然凑过去轻轻衔住她花瓣一样的软唇忘情亲吻，双臂也情不自禁将她纤细的身子抱住，往自己怀中一揽——  
只是很奇怪，这次好像没有以往那种胸腔紧贴能听到彼此心跳的满足感，反而像被某种软绵绵的东西给在中间隔了一层的触感是……  
等等，一分钟药效早就该过了吧，这怎么回事？！  
小天狼星脑中警铃大作，想推开她却反被克莉丝多紧紧抱着腰不肯松手，头一低就把脸埋进那片柔软乳肉发出了满足的叹息，接着又惆怅地低头看看自己与之相比堪称贫瘠的小小胸脯，简直羡慕得冒酸泡泡。  
“你到底给我喝了什么——等等，克莉丝多，你别——呃！”  
生怕变不回男人的小天狼星这下真急了，比起男性时更敏感数倍的乳尖就在此时被对方半是哀怨半是泄愤给一口咬了上去，乳头被来自口腔内壁的柔软黏膜湿漉漉地包裹吮吸，从未有过的陌生体验让她不由自主咬牙呻吟，身体在少女的唇舌之下不停颤抖，想推开她也因为变性导致的体力削弱而成了做不到的事，只能任凭以往都在他身下求饶哭泣的少女一改弱势占据上风。  
克莉丝多着迷地盯着眼前弹动摇晃的雪白乳肉，极为难得的这么大还挺翘又饱满，连模特杂志都难有这么性感的胸乳，从前纹在男人精壮胸膛上黑色的图案如今正好被夹在乳沟里，一眼望去简直是让人几乎要流鼻血的诱人，偏偏对方还别扭羞涩地又推又阻欲拒还迎，更让她除了被美色诱惑之外产生了一股说不清的占有欲。  
这个人、这具身体。  
无论是男是女……全部都是她的。  
“能换换就好了，这将来肯定饿不到孩子。”将一颗被蹂躏吮得几乎破皮红肿的奶尖吐出，克莉丝多舔着嘴唇，煞有其事摸了摸下巴：“来，叫老公听听。”  
“……滚！”  
本就羞愤欲绝的小天狼星恨不得拔出魔杖给她来个恶咒，也就是撑着最后那么点容忍以及打着之后加倍奉还的主意才挺到现在，冷不丁一只小手沿着紧实的腰线往下探去，她条件反射按住往外拽，结果却对上了女孩瞬间泫然欲泣的红眼睛，充满哀求可怜巴巴望着她。  
“呜呜……人家一辈子也就这么一次机会了，让我弄一下好不好……”  
小天狼星：“……”  
明知道这小混蛋就是在飙演技，也不知道算自己偏偏吃这一套还是变成女性连心肠都容易软了：“你先告诉我这药是怎么回事，不是只有一分钟的吗？”  
“弗雷德给的特制版，效果十分钟。”  
克莉丝多骑在对方大腿上小声回答，眼睛却还是老忍不住往那对圆润饱满的胸脯上瞄，小天狼星那边犹豫着自己是抗争到底还是十分钟忍一忍就当讨小家伙个开心，反正都是女人的话自己也不会真的被怎么样……要不就当猎个奇？  
克莉丝多看她犹豫动摇，急忙说道：“我还有一瓶一样的药！公平起见，大不了、大不了之后我喝了变成男人让你上嘛！”  
小天狼星：“………………谢谢，免了。”  
话虽如此，到底还是默许了小家伙伸向她下半身那只暗搓搓的小咸猪手，和紧绷在胸口的上衣相反，作为男性时尺寸刚好的裤腰现在就变得松松垮垮，克莉丝多的手轻而易举就伸进去，接着又顺着原本鼓囊囊现在空荡荡的男式平角内裤边缘刺溜一滑，再凭借同为女性对其身体构造的熟悉程度，指尖灵活地嵌进对方腿心那条神秘的细缝里勾了勾，并且在小天狼星浑身一颤如遭雷击、条件反射夹紧大腿之前准确无比找到花苞中羞涩藏好的小小肉珠捻了捻。  
“呃、别闹……别乱碰——啊！”  
身体原本下意识的自我保护机制倒起了反作用，这一夹不仅让克莉丝多的手被固定住抽都抽不出，更是在用力之下让她虽然有先见之明剪秃了、可还是无可避免留下的一点点指甲前端不经意重重地磕到那枚柔弱又敏感的小芽，小天狼星浑身一个激灵，情难自禁将脖颈后仰出一个令人遐想的脆弱弧度，身体打着颤控制不住向后倒去。  
“你……你可真是——”克莉丝多看她反应都猜得出那一下得有多酸爽，又是无奈又是怜惜赶紧让她仰躺在沙发上：“还疼不疼？乖，乖，躺着不要动，腿打开……让我检查一下，看看伤到没有……”  
这话说的，连她自己都觉得她好像个诱奸良家妇女的变态痴汉，可是小天狼星哪猜得到她不怀好意，硬是克服了半天羞耻难堪才任克莉丝多把她裤子脱了，分开双腿艰难说道：“那你快点……”  
克莉丝多没答茬，自打扒掉小天狼星的内裤开始，她的眼睛已经只顾紧紧盯着眼前的景象了。  
说实在的，她还是第一次如此仔细观察同性的器官——都别说看黄片那AV画质，连洗澡时偶尔研究自己都没有离得这么近过，作为男人时他的性器颜色就不算深的那一拨，换成女性的器官也是差不多的颜色——并非让人心生怜惜的浅粉，而是充满肉欲的豔红，两瓣肉唇光洁饱满，正因为刚过分刺激了阴蒂而煽情地微微开合，时而半遮半掩露出下面那个分泌着透明液体窄窄的穴口，小得好像连一根手指到无法容纳。  
“你……你看完了没……”  
直到那强自压抑耻意的低沉女声忍无可忍响起，克莉丝多如梦惊醒眨了眨眼，脸不红心不跳装模作样皱起了眉头：“哎呀，果然有点刮伤了，你再忍一下别动，我给你治治。”  
说完也不管人家同意还是不同意，直接硬按着小天狼星的大腿根再一低头，嘴唇就碰上了那两瓣柔软微凉的贝肉。  
“你——克莉丝多！！停、停……说了你给我……停……呃啊……”  
无论对方说什么都被克莉丝多当成耳旁风，她可不像大部分第一次给女伴口交的男人一样瞎弄一通不得要领徒增女方羞耻反感，身为女性自然更懂得如何让女人舒服的她上来就直奔重点，舌尖灵活拨开两片蚌肉准确无比缠上了其中的莹润珍珠，小天狼星的大腿内侧刹那间在她耳旁紧紧绷直了肌肉，可偏又顾及着怕夹到她脑袋让她难受而束手束脚，连脖颈及胸口的一片肌肤都染上了情不自禁的淡淡绯红，明明深陷情欲而强行隐忍的模样让克莉丝多眼神一暗。  
她突然恶劣地玩心大起，指尖一挑便勾起一丁点水液举到小天狼星眼前，对方刚看见客厅暖色灯光下异常明显的反光顿时脸爆红，克莉丝多嘴里正忙着没法说话调戏她，干脆反手一蹭，将那点淫靡的液体涂上一侧乳肉，把挺立的乳尖给刷得晶亮。  
不等小天狼星气急败坏要骂人，她已经把手指收回来又一次若有若无地沿着穴口打转，等到那处分泌的蜜水已足够润滑，就听身下的美人猝不及防一声闷哼，回过神穴内已经被插入了一段细细的手指节。  
女孩的指头嫩得像葱管，连丁点茧子倒刺都无，剪秃了指甲后更是完全没了任何伤到内壁的可能，但就算如此小天狼星的身体还是僵硬得像石头，甬道情不自禁绞紧死死咬着她的手指。  
克莉丝多小心地抽插几下发现实在进退不得，于是暂时停下取悦那朵羞花的口中活计，抬头幽幽感叹道：“宝贝，你好紧啊。”  
小天狼星：“………你给我闭嘴！”  
唔，闭嘴就闭嘴。  
克莉丝多听话地不再吐出一字，只是又把精力全放在了用唇舌挑弄她下身的秘园，被穴口咬得死紧那里也无声无息加了一根手指，很快就成功把小天狼星的咬牙切齿变成了断断续续的呻吟，只是这么弄久了爽了对方，自己体内燥热欲望始终得不到疏解，她琢磨琢磨又一次抬起脑袋：  
“那个……我有一个大胆的想法，不知当讲不当讲……”  
“……不准讲！”  
“好的，那我讲了。”克莉丝多神色自若，食指中指始终陷在柔软紧致的穴口浅浅抽插，大拇指则替代舌头暂时安慰被冷落的阴蒂小幅度偶尔揉搓，故意弄得对方神志恍惚才开口：“是这样哈，你看，我不是还有一瓶药水吗，正好机会难得，要不你让我体验一下当男人的快乐……一下！就一下！我就插进去，不动……呃，或者就蹭蹭不进去……”  
只是她越说越觉得不对劲了，不光右手两根手指忽然没了那股被包裹吮吸的感觉，更是从深处有一阵无可阻挡的力气把她的手往外推，再一低头眼前哪还有什么色情地吐着蜜水的小洞，只有一根粗长的凶器气势汹汹眨眼间立起，正来者不善笔直对着她的下巴。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她僵硬着脖子抬头瞥了一眼上方刚恢复一马平川的坚实胸膛，整个人突然暴起一窜三尺高就逃，结果还没绕出茶几范围，就一阵天旋地转，回神就让人给“啪唧”屁股朝上按在了沙发上，再一下不留意家居服的裤子连着内裤被一把扯下，只觉得一只滚烫的大手扣着她的腰令她无法挣扎，下一秒，热硬硕大的肉冠已无一丝缝隙紧贴着害怕瑟缩、但因为动情许久所以并不干涩反而蜜液充沛的小穴口，再一使力便毫不怜香惜玉深深顶了进去。  
“嗯、嗯啊……别、别……”  
只听小天狼星粗喘几下，接着贴着她耳后阴测测地冷笑：“宝贝，你好紧啊。”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
他这么一说话，也不知道是故意还是生理反应，连带深埋在她体内的粗长肉刃也跟着跳动着涨了涨，克莉丝多毫无准备之下就让后入位肏得极深，一时间只觉得腹中被顶得饱胀不适甚至隐隐作痛，哪还有心力跟他斗嘴，闻言只能有气无力翻了个他根本看不见的白眼。  
只有适应力极好的穴肉先一步违背良心作出反应，谄媚热情地主动缠上了那根狰狞凶器极尽讨好，却没想到他之前吃亏也学的异常快，伸手一下就捻住了前端充血鼓胀的小巧花核，用比往常更稍重的手劲恶意地捏了捏，下身同时狠狠一顶。  
“怎么了，小家伙，刚才不是还挺威风呢，嗯？为什么不说话了？”  
……说你妹啊！  
他哪里给她开口的机会，每当克莉丝多提起一口气试图求饶，都会被下身粗暴有力的抽插弄得欲哭无泪，不只是阴蒂与被侵犯的内部，小天狼星还记仇地空出另一只手探进上衣去蹂躏她的乳尖，她觉得自己就跟被插在鱼叉上的鱼一样，身体从内到外被捅个对穿不说，更是哪一处都被欺负了个遍，尤其是深埋在甬道尽头的巨物，每一次贯穿都让她仿佛产生了内脏被挤压位移的恐怖错觉。  
只是她居然完全不觉得害怕或屈辱，每当硕大的龟头将她体内每一寸细密褶皱彻底熨开，隐藏得再好的敏感处也被生生暴露出来被迫承受着一波波潮水般的快感，克莉丝多不得不承认自己因为被他粗暴的操弄给反而引得兴奋不已，穴肉深处不断涌出小股温热的蜜水淋透了硬挺狰狞的性器，从饱满的龟头到筋络盘绕的柱身，随后再被棱角分明的茎棱给一次次带出穴口，最后连那两个鼓胀饱满的阴囊也浇满了两人交合的水液，随着每次插入而不断敲击在她臀缝腿根，发出令人耳热的粘稠轻响。  
“啊唔……哈啊……哈啊……”  
克莉丝多早被他操弄得精神恍惚不知身在何处，只有灭顶的快感阵阵沿着神经进入大脑，不多时只觉得腹中酸意渐渐积累最后爆发，一阵难以抑制的颤抖过后媚肉控制不住死死咬住嵌入其中的阳物，直裹得小天狼星倒吸了口凉气，他也明显知道她这是被弄高潮了，干脆一鼓作气挺腰绷紧肌肉更快耸动，借着淫水当头浇在龟头上一阵畅快入骨的爽意最后几次挺身，在一次深到克莉丝多甚至挣扎哭叫着求他不要的贯入中，紧紧贴着那个孕育生命的软嫩器官入口处小小的孔洞，一股浓稠的浊液喷射而出，将本就被填满的少女腹部更灌得鼓胀，不少精液沿着被撑开到极限的缝隙里缓缓泌出。  
“呼……”  
克莉丝多瘫软无力趴在沙发上喘气，清了清嗓子刚要叫他拔出去，刚一动弹却觉得埋在里面的肉棒这就有了要复苏变硬的趋势，吓得她也跟着一缩下身：“喂、喂……你……节制一点！”  
她也是事后脑子不清醒，一时半会哪想得起是个男人就不爱听这话，果然小天狼星啧了一声，随手就把跟咸鱼似的瘫在那的克莉丝多给捞起来抱在腿上，此时他那根半软不硬但依然体积壮观的东西还插在她被肏得酥软的穴肉里，高潮刚过稍微一动就敏感得一颤。  
这明显是要换个体位再来一次的架势，她顿时怂了：“不、不是质疑你的体力啊！是我！我累了，求您大人有大量，让我休息一下……”  
小天狼星摸着她绵软无力的腰肢，想了想忽然郑重开口：“叫老公。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
草，这人还能再记仇一点吗？！  
不过人在屋檐下，尤其自己还坐在人家几把上一言不合就要挨操的份上，她是什么脸皮骨气都不要了，毫不犹豫：“老公老公老公！”  
小天狼星很是受用点点头，忽然抱起她就往卧室方向走，可都站起来了还是插在她里面随着走动小幅度颠颤抽插，克莉丝多猝不及防被弄得抽泣一声，反应过来了才勉强用糖稀一样颤抖无力的胳膊攀着他肩头，边走边被肏得哀哀地小声哼唧，直到被抱上床了才突然惊叫：  
“——不是都答应了休息吗！你你你别过来！”  
小天狼星反而诧异地看着她，随手捉住了人就往回拖：“奇怪，我好像没答应过你什么吧？”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
“骗子！！男人都是大屁眼子———唔唔……”

（哀嚎渐渐小声，随后转为呻吟，片刻后卧室房门关上）

像这种战后适合造小人的漫长夜晚，还会有很多呢。


End file.
